


Bumblebee Christmas

by PlasticGore64



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Time, Date that isnt a date, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticGore64/pseuds/PlasticGore64
Summary: So Christmas is coming up and I just wanted to write something happy and in season for the bees. Doesn't really fit into the current timeline so its just random fluff. It's been a while since I've done proper writing so feel free to leave feedback, and if you guys like this story I can write add more chapters or do another similar story as well. Hope you enjoy, and i'll speak with you soon. =D
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 73





	Bumblebee Christmas

The morning was cold and overcast as Yang woke up to start her day. Winter on Patch had always been cold, and there was normally snow for Christmas. It looked as if this year would be no different. Sure enough, by the time the fiery blonde made it down to breakfast a light snowfall had begun. Not that she minded, ever since childhood the cold winter months had always been calming. Relaxing almost in their simplicity and calm. Walking into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, Yang was only slightly surprised to find her partner already sitting at the table. A mug of tea in her hands, gazing out the window watching the snowfall. Yang had always been an early riser, helping get her younger sister ready for school as kids and now working out before classes. Though it seemed Blake was always the first up, even when it came to vacation apparently. 

"Morning Blakey, did you sleep ok?" Yang questions as she moves past her partner, giving her a loving half hug on her way to the coffee pot. Which to her amusement already had a full pot brewed and waiting, Blake knows her so well. With her mug in hand Yang leans against the counter next to Blake, joining her in watching the snowfall. The raven haired faunus girl smiled warmly at Yang, looking genuinely happy in a rare unguarded moment. Which had thankfully, become slightly more common in the last few months.

"I did, thank you… Is it always like this in winter? The snow I mean, we didn't really get snow on Menagerie." The blonde girl smiles and takes a sip of her coffee. "Yup, pretty much. Its always cold at the very least, but we normally get snow too. Especially around Christmas Time." There's a few moments pause before Blake speaks again. "Its beautiful." Yang nods in agreement and finishes the last of her coffee, placing her mug in the sink behind her. An idea forming in the back of her mind. "You want to go get some breakfast? It's only a fifteen minute walk to town, even with the snow. Its not coming down too hard yet, and we should be able to make it there and back before it gets too bad." 

Slightly surprised by the offer Blake looks back at her partner and smiles again, trying to hide her excitement and failing. "That sounds good to me, let me grab my coat and boots."

A few minutes later, Blake and Yang stepped out the front door into the cold of the morning. There wasn't much snow on the ground yet, but there was enough to crunch beneath their boots as the duo walked down the small dirt road that lead to town. The cold morning air showed their breath as they walked and Blake instinctively stuck close to Yang, her natural heat radiating and helping to fight off the chill. Her partner seemed to realize what she was up to and put her arm over Blakes shoulder, pulling her closer. Blake felt a blush creeping up her neck, but didnt pull away. Enjoying the closeness as well as the warmth her partner provided, she hooked her arm across Yangs lower back with her hand on the other girls hip. 

The two girls walked in a comfortable silence, holding one another until they reached a small bakery on the outskirts of town that Yang indicated as their destination. The interior of the store is warm and there's a strong smell of cinnamon and fresh fruit pastries as the two girls step out of the cold, walking up to the counter to gaze at the many options spread out before them. After a few moments a kind wolf faunus came out from the back of the store and took their order, taking the still warm pastries from the display case and arranging them on plates before passing them over the counter to the waiting recipients. Along with another coffee for Yang and green tea for Blake. The pair paid for their meal, plus a little extra and found a table next to a window to enjoy their breakfast.

The snow continued to fall outside as the two enjoyed their pastries, washing the sweet treats down with their drinks. "Do you want to stay for Christmas, Blake? I don't know if you have plans to go home next week or not, I think Weiss is going to hang out with Ruby and I… For obvious reasons, and we have plenty of room. But if you already have plans I understand of course." Yang trailed off, seeming slightly embarrassed but determined to push through. Another surprise for the raven haired faunus this morning then, when Ruby had invited her to accompany the rest of the team on a visit to Patch she had assumed she was just being polite. Making sure she wasn't alone for at least the first half of their winter break, Ruby was good like that, but she had never expected to stay for the holidays. It seemed intrusive to their already limited family time, and Blake didn't want to intrude. "Are you sure Yang? I mean you guys already have such limited time to spend with your dad, I don't want to take away from that. I don't mind going back to Beacon." 

Yang just smiled and reached across the table to take Blakes hand. "No, you aren't taking away from anything. Dad loves you and Weiss, so he won't mind the extra company. Plus I want you to stay, I won't be able to stand Ruby and Weiss's bickering by myself." Yang winks indicating that she was kidding, but Blake notices something something else in her gaze that she can't quite pinpoint. So she just smiles back. "Alright, if you're sure that no one will mind. I'd love to stay, thank you Yang. But ive got to help out somehow, to say thank you for your generosity."

"It settled then, and dont worry im sure dad will have some dishes or something you can do. He always finds something for us to do." Yang, looking elated springs up from her chair and grabs their now empty plates and cups. Depositing them over on the counter, before returning to the table. "You ready to walk back? Looks like it's starting to snow harder, I think we'll want to get back before it gets any worse." With a nod and a smile Blake stands from the table, fixing her jacket. And together the two start the short walk back to the Xiaolong/Rose house hold.

~~~~~~~~~~

The storm did indeed get worse as the day went on, and the rest of the day was spent as a mix of watching movies, board games, and shoveling the driveway every few hours to keep the snow from piling up too high. It was hard work in the cold, but with the help of Ruby and Weiss as well as Yang's semblance, it went fast all things considered. After dinner, and a final clearing of the driveway. Everyone gathered together in the living room, team RWBY sharing the couch with Tai in his armchair. A fire burned in the fireplace, keeping the living room comfortable. Though there was still a slight chill in the air, so Ruby passed out blankets. Sharing hers with Weiss, and Yang and Blake sharing another, while Tai had one to himself over in his chair. 

The group talked for most of the night, with Tai catching up with his daughters and their teammates on their schooling and life in general. How Beacons changed since he and Qrow were students, which as it turns out isn't much. Professor Ozpin seems to have kept things pretty uniform over the years. As the night rolls on fatigue starts to catch up with everyone, with Ruby being the first to announce that she's going to bed. Followed by Tai and Weiss a short while later, leaving Yang and Blake alone in the living room. Sitting closely on the couch sharing a blanket, and Yang feels inner panic, accompanied by a blush creeping up her neck at their closeness and solitude. The last remnants of the fire smolder in the hearth, as the duo search for a movie to watch. Neither wanting to admit their tired, despite being up early that morning. though Eventually Yang finds a generic comedy and puts it on, the silence filled with laughter at the admittedly terrible but still funny movie. A little over an hour later the credits roll and the two girls look at each other, smiling, and Blake notices that same look in Yang's eyes that she noticed earlier that day. As well as so many other times when the two had been together, and now she could finally put her finger on what it was. 

Yang, near paralyzed with fear, did what she had wanted to do nearly since the two had first met on initiation day at Beacon, and leaned in towards Blake. Who much to the blonde girls relief met her half way, and the two shared a short but electric kiss. Yang is the first to pull back, unable to help the goofy grin plastered on her face. "I've wanted to do that for so long." She whispers to Blake, who matches her smile with one of her own. "I'm glad you did." Is the only thing Blake's still slightly dazed mind can think of as she stares back into the beautiful lilac eyes of her partner, her teammate, and now maybe something more. A crazy mix of optimism, anxiety, and uncertainty swirled around in Yang's head. Countered slightly by a blanket of calming joy, almost overwhelming in its intensity. "So…" is about as far as the blonde got before trailing off. 

Blake laughs. "So...what?" 

"What do you want to do now?" Yang asks.

Blake contemplates for a moment before answering, settling her head on Yangs shoulder. "How about, we watch another movie and enjoy each others company?" Yang smiles, a growing blush on her cheeks.

"Sounds like a good idea to me.."


End file.
